Ririchiyo's Medicine
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: When Miketsukami comes down with a bad case of the flu, it's up to Ririchiyo to take care of him for once.


_**Note: This fic is NOT based off the manga. I have only seen the anime and because I know what happens to Miketsukami (and also almost every other character...)in the manga. Thus, I refuse to read the manga (the series is romance comedy yet the manga ends it in a tragedy from the things I've read about online). So, this fic will be more happy like the anime was.**_

_**Got this cute little idea out of literally no where tonight and just had to write it. Soushi and Chiyo are one of the cutest couples in all of anime. Their relationship gives me so many feels, I can hardly take the moe xD**_

_**Hope you guys like this. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: InuxBoku and its characters belong to the original creator.**_

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Ririchiyo."

Said teenage girl focused her purple eyes onto her Secret Service agent more closely than usual. As always, he had greeted her the moment she woke up and was ready to leave for school. His sweet smile was the same, and his voice still gentle as ever. But something seemed...off. What was it? Chiyo knew something was different about Miketsukami this morning. But she couldn't put her finger on it exactly.

"Miketsukami..." She began, analyzing the handsome man even more closely.

His smile fell only a little, "Yes?"

What was different about him this morning? He seemed the same, yet he didn't. Why...?

"Is..." Then the throw-back of the Shirakiin clan locked her stare onto the man's face. It was hard to see but his cheeks were tinted a faint red. His nose seemed to be running slightly. And his eyes were quite swollen now that she really paid attention. Not only that but his breath seemed to be slightly heavier than usual.

"Miketsukami..." Ririchiyo's voice was now heavy with concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

The nine-tailed fox nodded as if he were totally fine. However, the girl knew her agent and boyfriend much better than that. She had known him for two years now. If there's one thing she learned about him in that amount of time it was that he NEVER worried about himself when he was around her. And if there was something to worry about when it came to him, Miketsukami would either hide it or pretend it wasn't there. All for the sake of taking care of and ensuring her happiness.

Sighing, Chiyo decided to take matters into her own hands. She stood up on her tippy-toes and rose a hand to place on her agent's forehead. She gasped when she felt the unusual warmth coming from the skin. Miketsukami felt as though he were on fire.

"Y-You're burning up..." She took back her hand in extreme concern.

"Please do not worry, Miss Ririchiyo. I am perfectly-"

"You are not!" She suddenly cried, surprising even him with her outburst.

Chiyo looked to the floor with shining eyes. How long had he been sick? Was it something serious? What if he got worst? What if whatever Soushi had was so bad by now that he could never get any better? Why had it taken her so long to notice that he wasn't feeling well?

Questions zoomed through Soushi's love's mind continuously as she internally panicked about his condition. When it came to illness, Chiyo was already a nervous wreck. And now that the person who was most important to her was sick, Chiyo just couldn't seem to calm down.

Miketsukami leaned down a little to try to get a look at his girlfriend's face. He was about to give her pale cheek one of his loving caress' when he felt his stomach lurch violently. Instead of placing the hand to her cheek, Soushi slapped it to his mouth and suppressed what was trying to come back up from earlier that morning. Chiyo noticed this and looked at her boyfriend with frightened eyes,

"S-Soushi?" The fear installed in the girl was so bad now that she accidentally used his first name without thinking.

He swallowed hard and removed his hand, revealing a small yet pained smile, "I-I'm alright. My stomach just seems a bit out of sorts, that's all."

"Yo."

The team turned around to see a familiar face before them.

"Good morning, Big Brother." Soushi bowed in greeting to Sorinozuka who was floating towards them in his cloth form.

"Morning. How are you guys th-" But the poker-faced man stopped when he noticed the look on Soushi's face, "...Dude, you don't look good at all."

Ririchiyo sweat-dropped. Sorinozuka was able to tell something was wrong right away when he glanced at Soushi, but for her it took about five minutes. How rude.

The self-deemed dog sniffled a little and wiped his nose. He chuckled, trying to lighten the intensifying mood but was unsuccessful as he could still sense his friends worry.

"I don't feel myself today."

Sorinozuka exchanged looks with Chiyo in silence. Then he turned back to Miketsukami,

"You should take the day off and rest then."

The older gentleman's multicolored eyes widened in shock at the suggestion laid before him. Take the day off? From looking after his beloved Ririchiyo? He could do no such thing and would never; not even if he were on the verge of death.

Chiyo could see the disagreement in her love's eyes as he looked at Sori as if he were crazy. She frowned sadly. It was days like these she wished he would care about himself more.

"Miketsukami, please," Lovingly though shyly, she took hold of his hand. Knowing full well how she could convince him to rest, the girl put on her cutest and most begging face she could manage. She locked puppy eyes with Miketsukami and gripped his hand slightly harder, "Please...rest. I won't be able to forgive myself if you feel worst because you don't get proper bed rest."

Tears of guilt formed in the corner of the dog's eyes as he wrapped his fingers around his adorable master's small hand. Blushing, he felt his heart do summer-salts at her unusual forced cuteness, "M-Miss Ririchiyo..."

"Come on, man. You won't be able to properly serve her if you're feeling like crap." Sorinozuka gave Sou a playful slap on the back.

"But..."

Then, a light bulb went off.

"I got an idea." Sori began, looking at the couple, "Why don't you take care of him until he's feeling better, Chiyo? You've been saying how you've wanted to thank him for all he's done since you two began dating, right?"

Though it was a great suggestion, the seventeen year old couldn't help but turn scarlet at the thought of her taking care of her agent for once. Though she had wanted to reciprocate for some time, she felt her stomach drop at the voiced idea. She was already nervous about Miketsukami as it was. Not only that, but she had never taken care of someone while they were sick before. Could she even be of any assistance to her boyfriend like this?

"O-Oh no, Big Brother...I couldn't possibly trouble Miss Ririchiyo with myself like that."

Sorinozuka shot a depressed look at said girl. Ririchiyo frowned, blushing as she panicked inside for a moment. Then, the socially awkward girl turned back to Miketsukami with a decisive look painted on her face.

"Miketsukami," The demon reincarnate took hold of his hand once again and started off in the direction of his room.

"M-Miss Ririchiyo? Where..."

"We're going to your room."

His eyes widened at this, "My room? But whatever for-"

Ririchiyo felt her face burning again but didn't stop to think about her self-doubt, "I-I've decided that for today only, I will s-serve you. But only until you're feeling better, got it?"

The girl felt her arm be tugged backwards and she turned to question why the the fox had suddenly stopped. At first she wondered if he was dizzy or feeling nauseous again. However, when she saw the tears streaming down Sou's face, her heart caught in her throat.

"Miketsu..."

"Miss Ririchiyo," The protector began, getting on his knees as he snuggled her hand to his cheek, "To think that you're even this concerned about me that you'd so much as CONSIDER Big Brother's suggestion...it's enough to make my heart skip ten beats."

Chiyo immediately sweat-dropped. If there was one thing that hadn't changed over the years about her love, it was his melodramatic nature.

Sorinozuka smiled at the sight of the unique couple as he made his way into the elevator. As the door closed, he silently wished luck to Chiyo who looked to have a full day ahead of her.

* * *

"Okay, you lay down here." Ririchiyo ordered, helping the tall man lay down on a cotton couch that was placed in the middle of his room.

The girl then stood there, taking all the surroundings of his apartment in. She had been to his room before. The interior was quite plain, which fit the fox perfectly. As a matter of fact, his room looked somewhat similar to hers. There was a small kitchen to the side of the living room. Then on the other side of the room, there were some chairs, a computer, and other various items. Finally, there was a door leading into Sou's bedroom. The one room in his apartment that Ririchiyo fully remembered in every detail. Pictures of her everywhere were pasted on every inch of his wall. The girl shivered slightly when she remembered back to when she had first discovered his little secret. And how she had found it awkwardly creepy and still did.

"Miss Ririchiyo..."

At hearing her name, the girl turned to her sick dog, "Yes?"

A cute smile graced the man's pale features. Letting out a small sniffle that Chiyo found somewhat adorable, Miketsukami patted the seat beside him in greeting. Without saying a word, Chiyo obeyed his silent orders and took her spot beside her boyfriend.

"You do not have to do anything for me today, but sit here. If you're near me, I will be just fine."

The young girl frowned once again, knowing what Sou was doing. And today of all days, she wouldn't stand for it.

The kyuubi's eyes followed the figure of his girlfriend who rose suddenly and made her way over to the kitchen's counter. His lips pursed upward in somewhat of a pout as he watched her dig through his cupboards and fridge.

"Riri..."

"Shh." She demanded as she pulled out a bowl and various cooking items.

As her agent, Miketsukami couldn't go against Chiyo's words and remained silent as he was told. However, that very silence began to smother the man as he noticed the woman working away on something without his assistance.

"Miss Ririchiyo, what might you be doing?"

"Lay down and rest until I'm done."

"But, Miss Ririchiyo-"

The fox instantly shut up when she shot a threatening glare at him. A glare in which had never been flashed in his direction before. Obeying her orders, he lied back on the couch and shut his eyes. Before Soushi even knew it, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Miketsukami?"

No answer.

Ririchiyo smiled to herself as she continued to prepare a meal for her love.

_Good. He needs his rest. And being firm is the only way I'll make sure he gets it. _At that moment, the Shirakiin daughter turned on the stove's top and placed a pot with food in it onto the heating pad. She took a seat in a chair away from Miketsukami and began to watch the clock.

After a good thirty minutes, her concoction was complete. Taking a wooden spoon from a small box, the girl gave the soup a taste test.

"Mmm. Perfect." She smiled proudly to herself as she put the rest of the food in a bowl. She walked back over to her sleeping boyfriend and sat the steaming bowl on the coffee table. The delicious smell of the prepared meal seemed to absorb the whole room.

Suddenly, Soushi's nose twitched a little and his eyes reopened, "Hmm...what's that smell...?" He asked groggily then spotted the food before him.

Ririchiyo's smile grew a little. There were perks to being a demon incarnate. Such as a strong sense of smell. She didn't have to go to the trouble of waking Miketuskami up and had no worry about feeling guilty of doing so now.

"Miss Ririchiyo, did you make this for me?" The sickly fox asked, pointing at the bowl.

"Of course. Now eat up."

The man's different colored eyes sparkled for a moment before he grinned lovingly at his girlfriend, "Thank you so very much, Miss Ririchiyo. I've wanted to eat your cooking for so long." And with that, he began scarfing down the soup.

Ririchiyo sweat-dropped once again, "I don't think that's the issue here..." She sighed and looked to the floor, blushing, "Though I do hope you like it. I wasn't sure which kind of soup you liked so I just..."

"Mmmmmm..." A low purr escaped the handsome man as he licked his lips in a somewhat arousing manner, "It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

_Oh boy..._Ririchiyo could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on ends, _I don't know if I can take a full day of this._

And just as Ririchiyo feared, each thing she did for Miketsukami got her an embarrassing flirtatious compliment and occasionally a kiss from him.

"Here's some cold towels."

Result: Miketsukami holding her close and boldly telling her she's they only towel he needs to stay cool.

"Some water for you."

Resulted in Miketsukami asking Ririchiyo to feed it to him through her lips.

"Uh...I-I brought you some extra blankets."

Ended in Miketsukmai forcibly holding Chiyo on top of him for a good twenty minutes, pleading she be the one to keep him warm.

After spending four hours of doing things for her lovable yet exhausting love, Miketsukami had finally fallen back asleep.

"Thank goodness he's out...I thought for sure I was gonna die from blushing too much there." Chiyo felt her cheeks which still felt quite warm from embarrassment. Perhaps she was the one with the fever now.

The solitary girl looked around to see the room was now a total mess. Dishes from earlier were scattered about the coffee table. Extra blankets and pillows laid on the floor. Tissue and other various items were thrown in random places. Tying her hair back into a high ponytail, Chiyo began to clean (but ever so quietly so she wouldn't wake her patient).

"Ugh..." She moaned, leaning down to pick up trash and stuff it into the bag she held in hand.

"Ririchiyo..."

"Huh?"

The girl turned back to Miketsukami. His eyes were still closed. He seemed to still be asleep. Shrugging, the girl turned back to her chore,

"Must have been my imagination. I could have sworn I heard Miketsukami say something..."

"Don't."

The trash and bag dropped from Chiyo's hands as she spun around to stare at him. Again, he was out cold.

"...Okay...I know I didn't imagine that..." Reluctant to go back to her work, Chiyo slowly bent down to pick up her dropped things. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her lover's lips move ever so slightly.

"Please don't leave..."

"I knew it!" Again, Chiyo threw her things to the floor and ran to stand at the blond man's side, " I KNEW I head him speak..."

His lips twitched once more; his voice almost a whisper but still loud enough so that she could hear.

"Don't leave me alone."

Riri's eyes widened, "Miketsukami?" She leaned over him carefully. His breathing seemed steady and his eyes were shut tightly. It became clear what was happening now. Miketsukami was talking in his sleep.

Unconsciously, the sick fox lifted a hand towards where Ririchiyo stood. His expression twisted with sadness, he spoke out again,

"Please...stay...Don't...go..."

"..." Chiyo reached a nervous hand to grab with his. She did so, but he remained asleep.

Suddenly, tears formed in the shut corners of Miketsukami's eyes.

"I...don't want to be alone."

"...!" Chiyo unthinkingly gripped his hand tighter. Biting her lip to keep herself from crying, Ririchiyo took a seat on the floor with her hand still intertwined with her love's.

_When he was young, Miketsukami used to be locked away by his clan. He spent his days all alone, in that secluded room from everything else. Back then, when he got sick...who took care of him? _Chiyo could feel her being start to tremble as she studied the pained look on Miketsukami's sleeping face. Her heart broke in two when she spotted the lone tear stream down Miketsukami's pale cheek.

"Miketsukami," Chiyo lifted her free hand to her boyfriend's face and gave his tear-stained cheek a light stroke. Smiling comfortingly, the girl snuggled closely to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Lowering her voice a little, she whispered ever so lightly into the fox's ear, "You don't have to worry anymore. You'll never be alone again. Promise..." The girl hooked her pinky on with his just as the two of them had done in the past when they made a pinky promise to stay by each other's sides.

"Mmmm...Miss Ririchiyo?"

Gasping, Chiyo unhooked her pinky and looked to see Miketsukami staring back at her, sleepily.

"H-Hello..." She spoke awkwardly, secretly loving the sight of his sleepy face.

"How long as I out...?" He asked, sitting upward.

Chiyo shook her head, claiming not very long.

"Is that so? That's go..." But Soushi's thoughts flew out the window when his eyes followed down to his hand that was still being held by Ririchiyo. The man blushed a little and looked at his girlfriend in question, "Miss Ririchiyo?"

"Huh?" Chiyo looked to where his eyes were and screamed. Pulling her hand from his, the anxious girl jumped a few feet away from him with a face as red as a tomato.

"I-I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking...I-I mean you were talking in your sleep and I...I just...Look, I'm sorry okay!"

Chiyo instantly made a b-line for the door.

"W-Wait, Miss Ririchiyo..." Miketsukami rose and tried to follow the panicked girl.

Grabbing her things up, the girl grabbed the door knob hard,

"Y-You seem to be feeling better. S-So I'll j-just be on m...my way..." She opened the door for only a mere few inches before a force above her shut it back. Chiyo felt her heart beat quicken when she noticed Miketsukami standing over her, his hand on the door above hers.

"Miketsu..." But her voice was stolen from her when she noticed said man lean over head and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. The blush instantly intensified.

"Please don't go. Miss Ririchiyo..." Miketsukami took hold of Chiyo's flushed face with both of his hands and locked eyes with her, "Please stay, for just a bit longer."

Chiyo could say nothing. Her eyes stared into his and her face only turned redder. She was sure she had never blushed so hard before. Not even earlier when he had flirted with her.

"Please?" Miketsukami's hands ran down the girl's petite figure and stopped on her small hips. He pulled the girl forward into him, embracing her hard. He lifted a hand and began running his fingers through her dark raven locks.

"M-Miket..." But a newly formed lump in her throat kept Ririchiyo from finishing her sentence.

Burying his face into the side of hers, Miketsukami whispered into his Master's ear,

"...Thank you...Miss Ririchiyo."

Unable to control herself anymore, Ririchiyo's emotions exploded like lava from an erupting volcano, "F-For WHAT?!" The loud voice caused Miketsukami to back away from her only slightly. However, the Shirakiin clan's daughter put more distance between them and pushed herself out of his embrace. She then began pounding her fists into his chest as her eyes went round and round as if they were swirls of confusion,

"I-I don't know what's come over you, Miketsukami, b-b-but I'm n-not gonna f-f-fall for any of your fl-flirts or anything a-and..."

"Miss Ririchiyo."

But Chiyo was too busy with her own panic to hear Soushi's voice and continued to pound away at his chest.

"NO, NO, NO! I'm not gonna give in s-so you can forget it! And a-another-"

"Miss Ririchiyo..."

The girl began shaking her head as if she were a rapid animal.

"NO! I SAID NO AND I MEAN..." But the girl was broke from her episode when she heard Miketsukami break into a chuckle which quickly turned to a full-blown laugh. The laugh went on for a few minutes before Chiyo tried to make another attempt at leaving.

Grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving, Soushi wiped his eyes happily and shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, Miss Ririchiyo. It's just you are so cute..."

"Oh, skip it!" She shouted, covering her bright red face with her hands.

A warm smile that seemed to be bursting with love spread itself across Miketsukami's face. He took hold of both girl's hands and leaned forward.

"Thank you again, Miss Ririchiyo. I feel much better now..." The kyuubi gave Ririchiyo's nose a loving kiss.

Chiyo shakily touched the spot where she'd been kissed and looked down, still embarrassed,

"I-I suppose you're welcome..."

"I love you, Miss Ririchiyo."

"T-That's it, I'm out of here."

"Ha ha. So cute."

"S-Shut up."

One thing was certain for Miketsukami after that day. Ririchiyo Shirakiin was the only medicine he'd ever need.

* * *

**_Artist Comments: Hmm...extremely cheesy ending, huh. Dang. I was hoping I could write a better ending than that but I hope the amount of feels I put into this fic will make up for that. *bows* I apologize for not writing a better ending._**


End file.
